This invention relates generally to wireless communication antennas, and more particularly to multi-band antennas for wireless communication devices.
Wireless communication devices typically use multi-band antennas to transmit and receive wireless signals in multiple wireless communication frequency bands, such as Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), Personal Communication Service (PCS), Personal Digital Cellular (PDC), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), etc. A bent monopole antenna represents a common multi-band antenna. While bent monopole antennas typically do not have sufficient bandwidth to cover all desired wireless communication frequency bands, the compact size and multi-band design make them ideal for compact wireless communication devices.
Parasitic elements that improve antenna performance are also known. When applied to multi-band antennas, the parasitic element typically only improves performance in one of the wireless communication frequency bands, but adversely affects the performance of the antenna in the other wireless communication frequency band(s).